


[podfic] This Ain't Your Daddy's Day Job

by reena_jenkins, suzukiblu



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: yj_anon_meme, Gen, ITPE 2016, Podfic, being a snoopy reporter runs in the kent blood i guess, superboy wants to write for the newspaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu
Summary: “Journalism Club? Oh my GOD Supey that is SO BORING,” Wally marvels.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Godoflaundrybaskets (digiella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Ain't Your Daddy's Day Job](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/249394) by suzukiblu. 



  
**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** superboy wants to write for the newspaper, being a snoopy reporter runs in the kent blood i guess, Community: yj_anon_meme ****

 **Length:**  00:06:06  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(YJ\)%20_This%20Aint%20Your%20Daddys%20Day%20Job_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123050.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!) 


End file.
